272: Wormhole
Wormhole, A.K.A. Experiment 272, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to generate portals to parallel universes. He also has advanced language programming to assist him as he traverses alternate realities. Jumba implanted a tracking device so that he would be able to locate Wormhole in whatever universe the experiment travels to. Once a transdimensional portal is created, it only lasts for a short period of time. Luckily, Wormhole has the ability to locate any portal he creates so he can leave before it closes. He appears in Stitch!. Approximately 25 years ago, Jumba got angry at 272 for being too nice and threw his favorite slipper at the experiment, but it unfortunately went into one of 272's wormholes and became trapped in another dimension. Personality Wormhole is generally nice, rather than the standard evil programming, and his feelings can get easily hurt. He has a deep respect for Jumba, his creator, and if he holds a grudge against him, Wormhole will spend every moment possible searching for a way for his creator to like him again. Also, if he lost something of Jumba's, he will search every corner of every universe to find it. He can be quite oblivious, but is actually helpful if he can finish whatever he was doing (or looking for) before. Appearance Wormhole is a purple and cyan caterpillar-like experiment with black eyes, two dark purple-tipped antennae, eight dark purple-tipped legs, and a blue inner mouth. His antennae also flicker and light up. Special Abilities Wormhole creates portals to other dimensions by jumping up in the air and folding himself into a ball then spinning. This opens up a wormhole directly behind him. These portals only last for a few days, and Wormhole can locate any one of them which is open. While he can create one at any time, he has absolutely no power over which universe the portal may lead to. Wormhole has advanced language programming, and his ability to speak fluently helps him as he traverses alternate realities. ''Stitch! Approximately 25 years later, prior to Wormhole's eponymous debut, Stitch had left Lilo and found a new owner, Yuna, who came across Wormhole when she was upset at her cousin, Tigerlily. Wormhole explains his backstory to Yuna while informing her that he was about to set out to another dimension, and she quickly asks if she could tag along. Wormhole warns Yuna that it would be drastically different than her current dimension, though she chimes that "it couldn't be worse than this one." As Yuna is entering, Stitch spots her going into Wormhole's portal and tries to stop her, but ends up getting dragged along himself. From there, Wormhole sets off to find Jumba's slipper, exclaiming he could sense it was near and being oblivious to Yuna and Stitch's predicament. Wormhole also ignores Yuna and Stitch's pleading to go back because he is so sure the slipper ended up in some dimension. By the end of the episode, Wormhole finds the alternate dimension and Jumba's slipper in his closet, and the alternate Jumba watches confusedly as Wormhole drags it out. He then agrees to find his previous wormhole – but there wasn't much time until it closed. They barely make it through the portal, and Wormhole delightedly returns the slipper to his creator, who is surprised to see it again. Gallery Stitch! Wormhole screenCapture 30.03.13 10-59-31.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-28.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-07-10.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-08-26.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-09-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-13-29.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-13-58.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-14-25.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-14-54.jpg|試作品272号 ワームホール translates to "Prototype 272 Wormhole" screenCapture 30.03.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-15-56.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-24-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-26.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-42.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-14-46.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-15-16.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-16-08.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-16-31.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-17-07.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-19-23.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-19-39.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-20-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-21-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-34-35.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-34-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-52.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-42-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-45-40.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-46-18.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-13.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-27.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-48.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-58-41.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-59-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-04-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-04-46.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-05-07.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-06-57.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-08-18.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-12-38.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-01.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-42.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-14-08.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-14-30.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-15-41.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-16-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-17-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-17-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-18-22.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-18-51.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-19-12.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-19-50.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-20-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-20-47.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-25-39.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-26-05.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-26-30.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-29-19.jpg Trivia *Wormhole's number was listed as 275 in the end credits of ''Leroy & Stitch, which is Tickle-Tummy's number in the Stitch! anime. Tickle-Tummy does not appear in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch, while 272 is listed as Mamf. *Wormhole is one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. 272:Wormhole 272:Wormhole Category:Talking Experiments